Comfort
by Vegaslover
Summary: Months after being in Alexandria, the group from the prison is still trying to figure out who they are and who they really want to be with
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Bee…

A rough, callused hand reached out from under the fluffy white comforter and hit the snooze button on the alarm. Daryl lifted his head, and wiped the hair out of his eyes. Squinting at the clock he read the time. 4:25 am. He groaned and put his face back in the pillow. It was too early. Way too early to be up but his run partner would be arriving at 5am and they were ALWAYS early. If he wasn't showered, dressed, packed and out the door by 5:05, he would hear about it the whole run. He groaned again at the very unpleasant thought of that.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Bee…

Once again Daryl hit the snooze button but this time he turned around on his back and sat up. Looking out the window he could see it was still dark. Seeing the tops of the trees beyond the wall of Alexandria, he listened the gentle chirp of the crickets, the soft whir of the ceiling fan, and other nocturnal sounds. Daryl liked to sleep with his window open no matter the weather. He loved the sounds of nature around him. Daryl had grown used them to as a child when he would escape the trailer and the beatings of his father, running deep into the woods, letting the sounds lul him to sleep.

Daryl laid back down on his bed with a sigh looking up at the ceiling fan whir above him. The house was silent with his roommate being on watch. He was happy that he had packed his bag the night before so that he could enjoy a few extra minutes of comfort. And that is what this bed was. Comfort. Of all the things that made him finally accept Alexandria, his bed was at the top of the list. Daryl had become used to crappy sleeping situations. Growing up, his bed in the trailer was more like 3 pieces of cardboard wrapped together with very little padding. Since the world went to shit he had laid his head various places in search of a few minutes of rest; chairs, cars, a barn, even a tree or two. His bed at the prison was similar to his childhood bed, thin and unyielding. But this? This was heaven. Sitting high off the floor, it looked like two mattress stacked on top of each other (his roommate called it a double pillow top mattress). He didn't know what it was called but it was perfect. And HUGE. A king size. Daryl could lay on his back spread eagle and still have room. He was hooked the first time he sat down. Just getting back from a particularly trying and demanding run, he had sat down just expecting to rest his feet. Instead he had passed out in such a deep sleep that he was shocked awake by Carl shaking him, saying he was late to watch Judith. Lil Ass-kicker was the only person he told about this love for his bed. Well, Lil Ass-kicker and her.

Beep. Bee.

This time he turned the alarm off for good, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He got up, stretched and walked to the window to close it and shut the blinds. Walking into the adjoining bathroom, he turned on the light and started the shower to warm it up. As he brushed his teeth, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He COULD use a hair cut. She was right about that. Daryl had trimmed it a few months ago when hair kept getting his eyes as he aimed his crossbow . Since then it had grown back and then some. However, he loved how she would run her fingers through his hair when they kissed. How she giggled when it tickled her as he kissed her stomach. How she clutched it so ferociously when she came. Daryl smiled at that image as he rinsed he mouth. Nope. He would trim it again, but he wouldn't be cutting it for sometime.

He stepped into the shower, letting the warm water hit him from multiple sides. Like the bed, the shower was also huge, the tub being separate. It had two shower heads on opposite sides, and a rain shower head in the center. Daryl imagined that this is how it would feel to stand under a waterfall, like in the movies he used to watch. After taking a minutes to enjoy the sensation, he began to soap up, avoiding anything with a strong fragrance. No one wanted to be found and killed by a walker because they used too much Axe body wash.

Rinsing off he heard a faint noise. It was too early for his roommate to be off watch. Turning off the water he listened for the sound again. Knock. Knock. Knock. Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, he stepped out of the shower, shaking his head free of water as he did so. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he walked down the stairs.

Reaching the front door he looked through the peephole and opened it.

"Damn Dixon! I underestimated you. Who knew you were confident enough to rock pink?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

She stood there on the porch with one hand on her hip, the other holding the lollipop she had just removed from her mouth. She was dressed in camouflage colors: dark black fitted jeans, a forest green tank top, and her black vest she always wore. On her hands she wore black, fingerless, leather gloves, perfect to grip her katana which was strapped to her back as usual. The top half of her braids were pulled back, showing her beautiful face while the back was down, emphasizing her long lean neck that until recently had been adorned with a gold necklace with the letter "M". Her backpack sat at her feet, which were in black Doc Martin's with the laces untied.

"Hey Michonne. You're early" replied Daryl, deciding to ignore her previous comment.

"Hey yourself. So what is with the pink towel?" she questioned again, ignoring his comment about being early. Michonne took a minute to look at Daryl. Water was dripping down on to his broad shoulders, a tan line running across them, attributed to his affinity for sleeveless shirts. Her gaze continued down to his powerfully built chest and equally ripped stomach. A firm bicep and forearm gripped his towel while the other one held open the door. Below his towel, she could see his firm calves that lead to just as firm thighs. 'Damn' she thought to herself. 'Forget milk. I guess carrying a crossbow does a body good'.

"Well, since you were early, and banging on my front door, I had to run from the shower and this was the first towel I could grab. Didn't pay attention to the color."

"Since when do you shower Dixon?" replied she said with a smirk, sticking the lollipop back in her mouth.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "You want to come in or not 'Chonne? I don't really feel like all of the neighborhood seeing me in nothing but a towel."

Picking up her bag and walking inside, Michonne took off her boots so as not to get the floor dirty. "From what I have heard, there are plenty of neighbors here that would like to see you in only a towel." She crunched the rest of her lollipop and put the stick in the small trash can by the door. "Seriously Dixon, why are you showering before a run? You got yourself a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Something like that?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Something like that" he said walking toward the staircase. "You wanna come up and keep me company while I get ready?" Daryl said over his shoulder as he started up the stairs.

"Sure. I would like to hear more about this 'something like that' person" she replied following him up the stairs and into his room.

The people in Alexandria sure lived the good life before the dead started roaming the earth. Daryl's house had 2 master suites of equal size. His roommate wanted the one on the first floor with the bigger closet, so he got the one with the bigger bathroom upstairs. The room it self was huge with thick, soft beige carpet, a massive bed and a sitting area complete with a desk, chair and chaise lounge. Opposite the bed there was a large 60 inch flat screen TV mounted to the wall. Various dressers and tables also decorated the room.

Walking past Daryl holding the door, Michonne walked to the desk and put her bag down. She had just finished removing her katana from her back when she felt arms wrap around her waist. A soft voice in her ear whispered "You're early 'Chonne", sending shivers down her spine.

"I know" replied Michonne, smiling as she laid down her katana and closed her eyes. "I have to keep you on your toes, right?"

"Hmmmm" Daryl answered back before he began kissing down the left side her neck. "You do that indeed" he breathed as his left hand moved up to cup her breast inside her vest. He flicked her nipple, massaging her breast as he pulled her closer with his other hand so her back was firmly against his chest. Taking her ear lobe in his mouth, he heard her release a small moan as he did so. "You like that 'Chonne?" he said softly in her ear.

"Yes" she said quietly, loving the feeling of his hands and mouth on her. As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt Daryl's right hand go to her belt and begin to unfasten it. Throwing it to the side, he began to unbutton and unzip her jeans, all the while massaging her neck with his mouth and tongue. Once unzipped, he slowly moved his hand down inside her panties. He was met with a small tuff of hair and then her wet and incredibly hot lips. "Mmmmm" he murmured.

Michonne had been feeling Daryl harden behind her the whole time. As he began his assault, rubbing his index finger back and forth over her spot, she began to moan softly. She reached behind her with the right hand to grab his towel covered thigh, clutching it in earnest. When she felt his finger reach dip into her opening, she took a deep breath and let out a whimper.

"What's wrong 'Chonne? You don't like what I am doing?" growled Daryl in her ear.

Trying unsuccessfully to keep her voice steady, she answered. "Of cour..of course I do. I just want to know what your girlfriend would say."

Daryl added his middle finger and began to pump in and out of her more forcefully, using his thumb to continuously rub her clit. Both of their breathing was accelerated as she moved in rhythm with his hand, her moans getting louder. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest against her back. Sensing Michonne was close, he abruptly stopped. "Look at me Michonne" he said softly peering down at her. She lifted her head that had been leaning against his chest and opened her eyes. "My girlfriend would tell me not to stop."

Looking as into his beautiful bleu eyes with her deep brown ones, she searched for the answer. She hoped it would the one she wanted to give. Seeing confirmation, Michonne reached up with her left hand, placing it behind his head. Their eyes still locked on each other, she replied. "Don't stop Daryl. Whatever you do, don't stop."

Pulling him close as he lower his head to meet her lips, the distance was quickly closed with a fierce kiss. Daryl pushed his tongue against her lips seeking permission. As she opened her mouth and allowed him entry, Daryl felt her fingers running through the his hair and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daryl removed his hands from between Michonne's legs and began pulling her pants and panties down. Not wanting to end their kiss but knowing it was necessary, he pulled his mouth away, receiving a disappointed whimper from her. "Let's get you undressed first 'Chonne. Then we can start again" he said giving her neck a quick kiss.

Michonne responded by removing her gloves, vest, shirt and bra with lighting speed. Daryl chuckled as he worked on removing her bottoms and socks. "You in that much of a hurry doll?"

Soon as she was naked, Michonne turned around, untying the pink towel around his waist and letting it drop to the floor. Reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked up into his eyes. "I always want to be touched by you Dixon. So yes, I am in a hurry," she quipped, pulling him back into a deep kiss.

They both moaned as Daryl pulled her closer, his hardness pressing into her stomach. He began to walk her backwards to the bed he loved so much. Reaching it, he lifted her up and laid her in the middle. He positioned her on it so that they were both on their left sides, her back against his stomach. She turned her head and began another passionate kiss. Daryl ran his hand up and down Michonne's body a few times, delighting in the sensation . Her skin was so smooth, her body soft and supple in all the right places, but lean and tight in others. The perfect combination in his mind.

On his third time down her body, he lifted her right leg and put it back over his. Reaching to her center, Daryl could feel the heat coming from her. His fingers were met with wetness on her inner thigh before he even touched her lower lips and he groaned at the feeling. Running fingers back and forth, Michonne began to move her hips to match his rhythm. When he grazed her clit with middle finger, she let out a whimper. Daryl was a master with his hands she had learned. She guessed she should have known by the way he cleaned his kills and carefully handled Judith, but the first time he had touched her intimately, she was addicted.

Daryl continued to rub her spot for a few minutes before moving his hands again to her opening. He once again inserted 2 of his fingers, leaving his thumb to continuously rub her clit. Michonne pulled her mouth from his, letting out a breathy "Oh god" and grabbing the bed in front of her. Once again Daryl began to kiss her neck, his tongue running up and down her neck and collarbone. He increased the speed and pressure of his fingers on and in her.

"Daryl! Baby! Oh my god!" Michonne gasped, moving her right hand back to grab his butt, that had began to move in rhythm with her, his hard cock against her back. She snaked her left arm up to again grasp at the back of his head and thread her fingers through his hair.

Feeling her hands his hair, he knew she was close. She was panting so heavily. "Let it go doll. Cum Michonne. Let go" Daryl breathed in her ear, his heart pounding.

The combination of his words on her ear, his breath on her face and neck, and the action of his hands pushed her over the edge. "DAARRYRLL! GOD!" Michonne screamed as she rode out her powerful orgasm, her hand pulling at his hair.

Daryl removed his fingers from her and put them in her mouth, allowing her to taste herself and his fingers at the same time. Removing his fingers, he caught her in a punishing kiss. Moving himself from behind her, he laid her on her back and climbed on top of her, never breaking their kiss. He was desperate to be deep inside her; seeing her cum had made him impossibly hard. Taking his cock in his hand, he rubbed it up and down her drenched lips before pushing inside her.

"Damn doll! You feel incredible!" he exclaimed, breaking their mouth connection. She was super tight, wet and warm, so he stayed still for a minute, just enjoying the feeling. When he began to move, Michonne let out a short whimper. Her body was still firing from her first orgasm and Daryl was overly blessed in the penis department. Even though her legs felt like jello, she wrapped them around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. Feeling her hands rub up and down his back, he slid one hand under her ass to lift her up to meet his thrust.

"Ugh! God! Right there baby!" she panted as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. She could feel herself being to clench around his girth. Sweat poured from Daryl on to Michonne as continued to pound into her, his speed increasing to a punishing pace. He was trying to hold on to his own release but he didn't know how much longer he could. Michonne was gripping his member like a vice, causing an unmatched pleasure to run throughout his body .

Michonne felt the same pull she had felt shortly before in the bottom of her belly. It became stronger as Daryl kept hitting that spot in a torturous rhythm. He bent down capturing her mouth again, pushing his tongue deep inside. As he laid on her, the friction pushed her past her point once more. She screamed into his mouth, tears falling from her eyes from the pleasure and pain he had given her.

Feeling release her beneath him, Daryl quickly followed. "'CHONNE! Oh baby!" he groaned, filling her up with his liquid. When he was finished expelling his seed deep inside her, he rolled off her, but pulled her close to him. Both there bodies were sweaty and spent, but they snuggled anyway.

"You think we have time for a little nap before our run?" said Daryl, pulling the sheets over their naked bodies. "You kinda wore me out."

Michonne lifted up her head to look at the clock. It read 6:30. "I think if we are gone by 9 we should be okay. I need you on your game Dixon. Don't want to lose you to a walker because of great sex!" she said giggling as she laid back down.

Looking into her almond shaped brown eyes, Daryl ran his finger along her lips. "You ain't never gonna lose me 'Chonne. Not to a walker or another person. I am yours until you don't want me no more."

"There isn't a day that would ever happen Daryl. I will always want you," she said pulling him into a kiss. "Now let's take a nap. If I wore you out, imagine what you did to me! If we left now, I would be walker chow!"

"Sleep tight doll." Daryl said closing his eyes, a smile on his face, his arms wrapped tightly round Michonne.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Michonne felt the warm rays of sunlight on her face before she opened her eyes and smiled. It looked like it was going to be perfect weather for a run. Daryl's arm around her waist pulled her closer and as she felt his hard cock press against her backside, her smile got bigger. His hand began to rub her hips and stomach, while his mouth moved to kiss her shoulder. The man _ALWAYS_ ready to go, she had quickly learned. She wondered if it was just his attraction to her, or if he had always been that way and she never noticed it.

"Babe, we don't have time for this if we want to leave by 9 and we still have to take a shower," she said rubbing his head.

"Come on doll. I think we should dirty up a little more and make the shower count." His hand had moved up to her breast and began massaging them, caused a moan to escape Michonne's mouth. "Seems like you agree with me."

Despite the protest of her body, she pulled herself away and out of the bed. "We have a run to go on Daryl Dixon and it's time to take a shower! Now get that fine ass out of bed," she called, walking into the bathroom and turning on a shower. She grabbed her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth, as Daryl finally joined her in the bathroom. As he stood next to her brushing his teeth, still naked, Michonne couldn't help but see he was still semi erect. She tried to not to look but Daryl Dixon had one beautiful penis; long, wide, straight, and with a perfect sized head, he was much bigger than average. Feeling herself getting worked up, she quickly spit, rinsed and jumped into the shower. When he joined her, she couldn't help but be disappointed that he stayed on his side, not even fully getting under the rain shower head that he adored.

As she soaped up and looked at his back, she studied the scars from his childhood. They were all over, the marks of a drunken abusive father that had tried to break a little boy. But that little boy had grown up to be a strong, dependable man. A fighter. There was nothing more that Michonne loved more than a fighter. Feeling incredibly turned on, she stepped to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed kisses to the scars on his back, one hand rubbing his chest and stomach as the other made its way down to his cock. As she caressed it and she felt it grow back to its fully erect state, Daryl let a out a moan.

"What are you doing 'Chonne? I thought we didn't have time?"

"I am consolidating the sex and shower" she replied matter of factly as she turned him around, pulling him under the rain shower. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving to her knees. Cupping his balls with one hand and stroking his shaft with the other, she looked up into his bleu eyes to see that they were full of anticipation as he stared back into her brown ones. When she took him into her mouth, she heard him hiss from the warmth and wetness now surrounding him. He stood still for a moment as she slowly pulled back, letting the tip of her tongue dance around the head. As she began moving him in and out her mouth, his hips moved to match the rhythm she started. Her tongue ran along the vein on the underside, causing him to close his eyes and groan. "Oh doll. That feels so fucking good."

Michonne changed her rhythm, taking him in fast and then pulling her head back very slowly, twirling her tongue as she did. She tasted the sticky sweetness of Daryl's pre-come on her tongue and smiled. After a few minutes she fully released him and moved to his balls, taking one into her mouth and then the other, all the while milking him with her hand.

"Holy fuck 'Chonne," he yelped. Daryl opened his eyes to witness what was happening. The sight of Michonne's plump lips kissing his sack as her long skilled fingers moved up and down his shaft pushed him close to the edge. "You're incredible. Don't stop," he panted.

Michonne once again took his penis into her mouth, promptly going all the way down. She had no gag reflex, even though she had one before the turn. Maybe all the gross things the had to eat to survive made it go away. Whatever had happened to it, she was happy it was gone because she loved tasting every inch of Daryl. She began to work in earnest, eager for him to achieve his fulfillment, as his hand went to the back to her head. "Oh shit! Oh shit!'CHONNE!" he let out a throaty yell as he came in Michonne's waiting mouth. She swallowed it all, loving the taste of him, letting her tongue hit his opening causing his thighs to jerk with aftershocks.

Slowly releasing him with a _'Pop_ ', she felt his strong hands go under her arms and pull her up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a deep kiss, tasting his seed on her tongue. They remained like that for sometime, the water cascading down their bodies as they pressed closer together. Finally letting her go, Daryl turned off the water and picked her up. He carried her over to his bed and laid her down, quickly climbing on top of her. Michonne felt that he was already ready to go again; Daryl had the recovery time of a teenager. He was insatiable. As he pushed himself inside her, Michonne knew that their run would be postponed by at least a day.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasha walked down the street to her house. It had been another long, yet thankfully uneventful night on watch behind the gates of Alexandria. She wasn't exactly tired but her eyes hurt from peering through her scope. She couldn't wait to put a warm rag over them, just shut them for a while and if sleep found her so be it. Daryl was supposed to be on a run so there would be no one in the house, allowing her to rest.

She opened the back door and stepped into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Moving into the living room after she put her rifle in the bedroom, she sat on the couch laying her head back and closing her eyes. Sure she could rest in her bed, but their sofa was extremely comfortable, so she decided to lay there.

 _Tap tap tap tap_.

Sasha opened one eye as she slightly lifted her head to listen for the sound again

 _Tap tap tap tap._

This time she sat up fully, opening both her eyes. The noise was coming from upstairs. _'Come on really?!'_ she said to herself, pretty sure of what the noise was. As if to confirm her suspicions, she heard loud grunt followed by a "Fuck Daryl! Don't stop!"

Sasha chuckled to herself as she shook her head, finally noticing Michonne's Doc Martins by the door. So much for her rest, seeing as those two could be at it for hours. She had wondered why she hadn't seen them leave on their run as she manned the gates and now she knew why. Hearing Daryl get a little more vocal, she decided to go for a walk and let the two continue. She didn't know if this was the beginning or the end of their coupling, but Sasha wasn't going to wait to find out.

She got up, writing a note to her roommate. Leaving it on the counter, she walked out of the house in the direction of the park. She laughed a little as thought about the two people she was closest to, Daryl and Michonne. He had become her second brother, looking out for her and giving her advice on everything from guns to guys. And Michonne had positioned herself as her new best friend, always listening to Sasha's fears and depression. Sometimes, Daryl or Michonne would share some of their own past heartaches, but they mostly just listened. They had all lost so much. Kids. Siblings. Significant others. It was like a group of the walking wounded, but they had formed this little trio and it worked.

Sasha had always noticed the strong bond between the Daryl and Michonne back at the prison. How Daryl had first gone with Michonne on her hunt for the governor to avenge the death of Meryl but kept at it way longer just so that she wouldn't be alone. How she was only one of a handful of people that could make him smile. Their runs were the most productive due to their ability to stealthily track and maneuver their silent but extremely deadly weapons.

Everyone at the prison had thought it was Carol and Daryl, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. They had become close because he related to being lost in the woods and his relentless search for Sophia. Maybe there had been a chance before Michonne came but once she was there it was over. She was mysterious yet strong, not being bothered by the silence between them that could stretch on for hours.

The fall of the prison had thrown a wrench between them. Getting out with Beth, Daryl had become close to the young blond, her unparalleled optimism helping him release demons that had needed to be buried long ago. Beth being kidnapped and subsequently witnessing her death had shaken him to the core. Reuniting with Carol had been pleasant enough at first, but she had changed since being banished by Rick. The sweet mother and survivor were gone, replaced by a woman determined that her family remain together, no matter who was hurt. She threatened people, adults and kids alike, but it was her hand that drove the wedge between Michonne, Rick and Daryl.

Michonne had become basically the fourth member of the Grimes family after the fall of the prison and Terminus. They were always together, had their own jokes and even slept next to each other. When Daryl had run into Rick, Michonne and Carl, he quickly discovered that he had been replaced. Michonne was Rick's new confidante, the one he looked to for advice and communicated without so much as a word. They were now run partners and partners in pretty every much other way as well. They had never so much as kissed but who knows what would have happened without Carol putting thoughts in Rick's head about Jesse. She was strong enough to help the young woman and her kids, but instead had manipulated Rick do it, thus beginning his downward spiral; forever distancing himself from Daryl and Michonne.

When a house became open, Daryl and Sasha had decided to move in together, enjoying the space and quiet. Both began to fill the void of sibling in each others lives, so it was a comfortable living arrangement. Michonne had moved from the Grimes residence to the Rhees. She had become close to Maggie due their positions in Alexandria and who couldn't love Glenn. They allowed Michonne to be herself, sometimes talking and sometimes not, understanding her struggle to deal with the new Rick Grimes and those implications.

The relationship began one night when Sasha, Rosita, Michoone had been in the kitchen helping Maggie cook dinner. Rosita had remarked on the date, something they hadn't paid attention to during their time on the road with their main focus on staying alive. Michonne who had been chopping vegetables, simply froze. No one seemed to notice until Sasha, a few minutes later, realized that she was missing. Not knowing why or where she disappeared to, Sasha waited a half hour before running to get Daryl to track her.

Daryl had found her inside of one of the empty houses, sitting what was a child's room, crying. They sat there for hours, not talking but moving back to that comfortable silence that they had before prison fell. Daryl was just there for Michonne. As night fell, she told him that today would have been her little boy's fifth birthday. She began to tell Daryl all about Andre, from his birth to his death; how he was a bundle of energy, loved coloring on any and everything, even how he was allergic to strawberries. As she talked a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She had not told anyone besides Carl about her son, and not in such detail.

It wasn't until they walked back to the Rhee's house that the old spark of attraction, long ago discarded, came back. As they neared the front door, Michonne turned to Daryl and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you. Thank you for being there with me today. And for allowing, no _listening_ to me talk. You're only the second person I have told about Andre."

"Rick?" he asked as he looked straight into her eyes in what seemed like forever. He'd forgotten how beautiful they were as they sparkled in the moonlight.

"No Carl. You know how that boy can get anything out of me," she said with a slight smile. "You want to come in and grab something to eat? I'm not hungry but that doesn't mean you have to starve."

"I'm alright. Got food at home."

"Well then goodnight and thank you again," Michonne said as she pulled him into a hug.

"You don't have to thank me 'Chonne. It was my pleasure to be here with you. Thank YOU for sharing your boy with me," he replied softly as she pressed against him. He didn't notice when he starred rubbing her back, smelling the sweet fragrance in her hair, or when his heart speed up. She didn't know when she started to appreciate the muscles she could feel through his shirt as he held her, or his gravely voice. It wasn't until they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes that they felt the ground move. They stood there just looking at one another, glancing down to the others mouth occasionally as they held hands until Daryl whispered, "I should go."

"Goodnight Dixon." Michonne let go of his hand and walked into the house. She leaned against the door of the silent house and smiled.

Daryl walked to the house he shared with Sasha. It to was silent since she was on watch. Sitting on the swing on the porch, he rested his head back against the house with a sigh and looked at the stars in the dark night sky. Still reeling from the contact of Michonne's body being pressed to his, he saw her face in his head. "Whoa" he thought to himself, slowly realizing how much he had missed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daryl walked down the street to Deanna's house and the pantry. He was so happy that he could have skipped there if everyone wouldn't have looked at him like he was going crazy. Daryl Dixon didn't skip. Scratch that, his heart skipped every time he kissed Michonne, the reason for his good mood again today. The old song his mom used to love 'It's A Beautiful Morning' flashed in his mind. It _was_ a beautiful morning. They had just made love for _hours,_ leaving Daryl in a euphoric state. He loved being around her all the time, not just the intimate times, even though those were mind blowing.

He and Michonne's sex session had lasted far longer than they had planned. It was now too late to go out on their run, as it would be getting dark before they could find shelter. Knowing that Deanna would wonder why they hadn't gone, she had come up with a fabulous excuse.

' _Chonne? How we gonna explain why we're still here? You think Deanna's gonna be mad we didn't go on the run?' he asked her as they spooned in his bed._

' _Who cares if she is? The community is safe and this run is just for backup supplies. Not even normal backup but backup backup since all runs have been so productive, especially ours.' She turned around to face him. 'You will just go and tell her that I am having female problems. She won't ask you any questions since she'll just assume you are uncomfortable talking about it. It gives us a few days to plan a little more.' She gave him a light kiss on the lips. 'Also spend some more time in this unbelievable bed together.'_

' _Well, can't say I want to talk to anyone about female problems, but I will do anything to keep you in this bed with me.' Daryl deepened their kiss, pulling her against his body. 'Since we have time now 'Chonne..'_

' _Daryl Dixon! No way! I couldn't possible have sex AGAIN this morning! Now go talk to Deanna before someone else tells her we haven't left and she comes looking for us.'_

 _Daryl got out of bed and began to get dressed. He grabbed his knife and stuck it in its sleeve on his belt. Turning around he saw Michonne was also getting dressed. 'Watcha doin?' he asked as she pulled on one of Daryl's tee shirts, some panties and a pair of Daryl's shorts.._

' _I want to go see if Sasha is home yet. See if she wants to have a girls night one of her next days off. Maggie and I talked about it the other day.'_

' _Oh,' he said as they walked down the stairs hand in hand. He gave her a quick kiss before walking out the door. 'See you soon.'_

God. She was beautiful _and_ smart. Daryl was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear his name being called.

"Daryl! Daryl Dixon!" the voice said.

Looking around he saw that the voice belonged to Rick Grimes. He was standing on his front porch holding Judith in his arms. Daryl stopped in front of the house as Rick walked down to meet him. "I thought you were going on a run today?"

"I was but Michonne isn't feeling all that well so we are going to push it back a few days." He made a face at a Judith causing her to laugh and clap her hands.

Rick's face took on a look of concern. "Michonne's sick? Is it serious? What's wr.."

"Calm down man. She's just having female issues. She'll be ready to go in a few days. I'm off to let Deanna know now. Catch ya later." He shook his head, laughing as he walked away. ' _Didn't give a fuck about her when she was right under his nose and now he cares,'_ he thought to himself. But he didn't dwell on it too much. He was happier than ever because of Rick's ignorance. At that moment he decided not only to get items for dinner from the pantry, but also some chocolate for Michonne. That would make her incredibly happy and that was what Daryl lived for.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rick watched as Daryl walked away, slightly confused and upset. It seemed like Daryl was irritated , if not mad that Rick had inquired about Michonne's wellbeing. Daryl had basically brushed him off with his answer, refusing to go into any detail. Also, Rick knew that if he hadn't just called out to Daryl, then he would have had to hear from Deanna that the run was postponed. Daryl had shown no signs of stopping at the Grimes house. In fact, he hadn't been to the Grimes' home in quite some time. Rick couldn't even remember the last time he had really even _talked_ to Daryl. All their recent conversations had been just as short and to the point as the one today.

It was unsettling to say the least. At one point in time Daryl and Rick had been brothers, always backing the other one without question. _'You're my brother'_ , Rick had proclaimed when Daryl had helped to dispose of the men that has threatened to rape Carl. Now he felt like they were estranged stepbrothers and that his left hand was gone. Actually, that both of his hands were gone because his former right was even more distanced than Daryl.

Michonne. Rick had barely been able to utter a whole sentence to her, even before she moved out and in with Glenn and Maggie. When he questioned why she was leaving their home, she had told him that she needed to make her own way on Alexandria and that in she would still see the kids as much as possible. Since the move, he had only seen her in passing; she had resigned from her position as constable and basically swapped with Tara to be on the run team. In fact, the _only_ time he really did see her was on her way in or out the gates with Daryl. They only went on runs together it seemed.

' _Where have you been?' Glenn asked Rick, an incredulous look on his face when he was asked why he hadn't joined the run. 'Daryl and Michonne refuse to let anyone go on runs with them unless it is a big job. And if they need help, it is only Abe, Sasha and myself that are allowed.'_

' _What do you mean they refuse to allow anyone else?' Rick questioned._

' _I mean that once Michonne came over to the run team, she pretty much only trusted us few to be able to make the runs with her and all come back alive and whole. She went with Spencer once and it was a clusterfuck! We almost didn't make it back and she said never again. Daryl and Michonne are the best runners we have. They're the best trackers, fast as shit and deadly. I have never seen people get in and out so fast. We just slow them down. If they only want to work together that is fine by me. Maggie and Rosita are comforted by the fact that we go out less often and that when we do, our family is watching our backs and know what they are doing. Daryl and Michonne don't even talk before they act. It's like they share the same mind most of the time but especially on runs. They truly have a strong connection.'_

Rick sighed. He remembered that he too had once had that very same type of connection with Michonne. When a simple look said more than a thousand words could ever say. When his blue eyes would meet her beautiful brown ones and the next step was decided that easily. God how he missed those eyes. How they would twinkle when the kids did something she deemed adorable. How they would light up at the sight of a Big Cat. He closed his eyes, trying to picture it.

"Why are your eyes closed Dad? You got a headache?" Carl asked as he walked out to meet his father on the porch before going met Enid. He reached for Judith, taking her from Rick. His father looked troubled, but that was common place now. Deanna was pretty much co head of Alexandria in name only, so most decisions fell to Rick.

"It's nothing Carl. Daryl just told me the run was pushed back because Michonne was feeling a little under the weather. Nothing serious though so don't worry," he added seeing the worry start to show on Carl's face.

"Chonne, 'Chonne, 'Chonne," Judith began to chant.

"Hmm. Must have happened overnight then. She was fine when she put Judy to bed last night," said Carl.

"She put Judy to bed last night?"

"Michonne puts Judy to bed almost _every night_. How do you _think_ she gets to sleep since Michonne moved out? Who puts her in her jammies? Did you think _Jesse_ was doing that? Because she isn't. She hasn't done a thing but follow you around like a puppy dog. We still see Michonne almost, if not everyday, unless she and Daryl are on a run."

' _Well that's news to me,'_ Rick thought to himself. Countless times after running home late, he had thanked Jesse for caring after Judith. Not once had she mentioned that this was not her doing but someone else's. That someone else being Michonne. Maybe she didn't know. "I thought Jesse put Judy to bed."

Carl rolled his eyes when his father made that statement. "I'm sure you did but no. She basically comes over while Michonne is putting her down, then proceeds to smoke on the porch until you get here. Haven't you wondered why Judy stays with Maggie when Michonne is on a run? She is usually down by then and Maggie doesn't want to disturb her." Carl shook his head, looking at his dad the same way Daryl had earlier. "Open your eyes dad. You think you are alert but you aren't seeing anything." With that he kissed Judy on the top of her head, handed her back to her father and walked off to find Enid.

Rick stood there in shock. Was he really that caught up in making sure his family simply existed that he was not _living?_ How did he miss the fact that Michonne still walked the halls of his home everyday? Maybe he subconsciously knew and that's why the house still felt warm, though she had been gone for months. "Guess I am the only one in the family not seeing Michonne then Judy," he said to his little girl.

"Chonne, 'Chonne, 'Chonne," Judy sang again.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Michonne sat on the couch in Daryl and Sasha's living room with a cup of tea and a book in her lap. She wasn't reading it however, caught up in her thoughts. She had found Sasha's note on the counter, stating that she was going on a walk and would be back soon. That meant that Sasha had been in the house sometime during her morning sexathon with Dixon. It's not like Sasha didn't know they were having sex but there was no need to throw it in her face . In fact Sasha knew all too well given what she had walked in on some weeks ago.

' _So I guess that your relationship with my brother has progressed to a more physical one?' Sasha asked Michonne with a smirk as they walked from the watch tower. The two woman had run into each other as Michonne left the pantry after getting items to fix breakfast for Daryl and now Sasha._

' _Ugh. I am SOOOOO sorry about that!' Michonne said, growing hot with embarrassment. Her and Daryl had started an innocent makeout session while watching a movie in the living room. It had become apparent soon enough that they were ready to move their whatever they were becoming forward physically. They hadn't expected for Sasha to walk in on them kissing, breathing heavily, shirts off and his hand in her pants._

' _It's so okay. I was wondering if you had done the deed yet. Guess now I know you have.'_

' _Not really. Last night was the first step in that direction for us. We are trying to take things slow, make sure it's real,' she said shyly. 'You really think that I wouldn't tell you?! It's because of you that I reconnected with Dixon! You are one of my best friends.'_

It was true. Daryl and her were truly best friends, telling each other everything and of course there was her relationship with Carl that was a whole different thing. Maggie and Sasha had become those girlfriends of the past, who you vented to about work and life in general over a glass of wine. Sasha was the only person that knew how deep the relationship between Daryl and Michonne really was however. Not that they were trying to hide it but they were both very private people. Another reason why they tried to restrict their intimate times to when Sasha was on watch.

Hearing the back door open, she rose from the couch. Only Sasha used the back door to enter the house. "Hey Sas. What's up?"

Sasha reached out and gave Michonne a hug. She already knew what was bothering her. It was funny how that after only a few months they had come to understand each other so well. "Listen Michonne, don't worry about this morning. I barely heard anything. When I did I left the house."

"That's my issue. You shouldn't have to leave _your_ house to relax. I meant for us to be gone before you were finished with watch duty. You know your brother can be sometimes."

" I've heard enough stories from you to figure it out!" Sasha replied with a laugh. "So what happened? Why didn't you go on your run? I know he was packing his bag when I was leaving last night."

"I came bright and early to pick him up and he wasn't ready. Had just gotten out of the shower in fact and answer the door in _pink towel._ He invited me up to wait for him to finish getting ready and one thing lead to another," Michonne replied with a smirk and shrug, sitting on a bar stool. " Like I told you before, once Daryl starts something he is full steam ahead. He went to tell Deanna that we will go in a few days."

"What was his excuse this time?"

"I gave him the perfect one. Female problems. That way Deanna won't question him because she will figure he is too embarrassed to talk about it!" Both women fell into a fit a giggles.

"You know him perfectly! It's hard to talk to him anyway, but I can't imagine anyone but you questioning him after that reason. Deanna will probably send a cake home with Maggie!" Sasha let out a yawn.

"Go get some rest. I know it was a long uneventful night for you. I'm making dinner tonight for all three of us tonight." Michonne said to Sasha."Oh. Maggie and I want to have a girls night on your next night off from watch. We'll aend tbe boys elsewhere."

"Sure and thanks just let me know when. You of all people know I need some fun. Also thanks for making dinner. I'm sure it will be great." Sasha started to walk out of the kitchen. She turned once she reached the door way. "Michonne? Don't worry about bothering me. Coming back to a house with noise , _any_ noise, shows that we are still living and not just existing. I don't mind at all. Bob and I had never gotten to that point, so I can't miss what I never had." She sighed, took a deep breath then smiled. " I'm glad my two favorite people can enjoy themselves together in this world. Besides, the reason Daryl can't keep his hands off you is because he loves you. He can't believe that you are finally his and only his."

She turned and went to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Michonne went back to the couch, waiting for Daryl to return from Deanna's. And thinking over what Sasha had just said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Strolling down the streets of Alexandria, Daryl headed back towards his house after picking up the items requested to make dinner and talking to the leader of Alexandria. Deanna was fine with the fact that they missed their run just wishing for Michonne to feel better. She had even given him a platter of chocolate chip cookies to take to Michonne, saying she would stop by Glenn and Maggie's later to check up on her. Daryl had to quickly come up with a reason why she was currently at his house instead of her own.

 _"Michonne's at my place Deanna. She started feeling bad as we were walking out the door so I just had her stay at my place so I could keep an eye on her," he told the older lady._ "

" _You really take care of each other don't you_? _It's good to see how much everyone still cares for each other in your group. You've all been through so much together that is to be expected," she smiled and patted him on tbe back as she handed him the platter of cookies. " I'll see you both later."_

As the crossbow welding man walked down the street he saw Carl talking with Enid. _'Young love_ ' he thought with a smile, as the teenagers walked next to each other, bumping shoulders they were so close. He saw Carl lean over and give Enid a kiss on the cheek before going their separate ways. "Carl!" he called out, causing the boy to turn around. He grinned, face bright red from being caught kissing Enid, and jogged over.

"Hey Daryl. How's it going?" he said to the man who was like his second father.

"It's going okay. Not as good as your day it seems," he replied causing Carl to grow even more red. "How's Enid doing today?"

"Oh, she's good," Carl replied, trying to avoid Daryl's eyes much in the same way his father did. "How's Michonne? Dad said something earlier about her not feeling well."

"Yeah, she was having a little issue this morning so we decided to postpone the run until later in the week. Nothing to get your panties in a bunch over though," Daryl felt bad about lying to Carl and making him worry but there was no way he would ever tell him that the woman he viewed as a mother had spent the entire morning moaning underneath him. "Say, I haven't seen Lil Ass Kicker in a while. Why don't you two come over for dinner and to spend sometime with me and 'Chonne? I think she's making her famous lasagna and garlic bread. I mean if that's okay with your dad an' all."

Carl's face that had been smiling suddenly looked as if he'd swallowed a whole lemon. "We'll be there. Dad won't care as long as Jesse's there telling him how great he is. What time?"

Daryl rolled his eyes at the mention of Jesse. "Around 7:30. Lil Ass Kicker doesn't go to bed until around 9:30 right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Oh, 'Chonne must have mentioned it on a run or something," he found himself lying again. All this lying was rough; he hadn't lied so much in one day since he was younger, covering for Meryl when he was in trouble. However no one besides Sasha, Michonne and himself knew that on most nights after putting Judith down, Michonne made her way over to the Dixon-Williams residence to be with Daryl, even though he was beginning to think the Rhees expected something was up. "So we'll see ya then?"

Carl grinned as he walked away. "A horde of walkers couldn't stop us from being there!" he called as he started towards the Grimes house.

Daryl continued walking, laughing as he went. Carl was a good kid despite all that had happened to him, with losing his birth mother, taking care of his sister and helping to protect the community. It had to be hard with Michonne moving out but she still saw the kids everyday unless she was on a run. Pretending she was sick would mean that she wouldn't get to see them which was why Daryl had invited them over. Plus she wouldn't have to worry about running into Rick or Jesse at his house, therefore having unlimited time with the kids.

Entering his house, he saw her laid on the couch, asleep. Quietly he put the groceries in the kitchen and kicked off his boots before walking over to her. ' _God she's beautiful,'_ he thought to himself as he looked at his girlfriend. Curled in a fetal position, her dreads partially covered her face that was so relaxed and serene. He loved seeing her like this, even with a little bit of drool on her mouth. Smiling, he wiped it off with his thumb before giving her a peck on her nose. "Hey," he called softly as he sat down next to her and rubbing her back.

"Mmmm. Don't wanna move," she yawned out, opening her eyes a crack. "Lay here with me baby."

Never wanting to be the one to deny her anything, he slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her. It was perfect. "Got the stuff you wanted for dinner. Oh and we're gonna have some guest joining us tonight." Michonne lifted her head, looking over her shoulder at him, one eyebrow raised. "I thought that you wouldn't mind seeing Judy and Carl since you can't put them to bed. You being unwell and all."

Her eyes lit up as she turned to face him. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Mmhmm. Ran into Carl on my way back and I know how much you love those kids so…" he shrugged off the rest. Michonne threw her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. "They'll be over at 7:30."

"You are truly the best boyfriend ever." She kissed Daryl again and this time his tongue found its way into her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to moan in response. It took everything in his power to pull away.

Michonne continued to kiss his neck, rubbing his chest at the same time. " 'Chonne, as much as I would love to have you again, Sasha's home and close," he breathed out, trying to remain calm despite her ministrations. "Plus Deanna's comin' over to see how you're doin'."

That made Michonne stop in mid kiss. "Why's she coming here? She believes I'm not feeling well right?"

"She sure does but she likes you and wants to see how your doin'. Even sent you at platter of cookies," he said with a smirk. Before she could say anything else, he kept talking. " She's said she was goin' to see you and I had to come up with a reason why you aren't at home. I said you started feelin' sick as we were walkin' out the door and I wanted you to stay here so that I could keep an eye out for you."

" Well, I guess I need to start making the garlic bread anyway," she sighed sitting up. "Continue this later? When Sasha's on watch?"

"Of course." He gave her a quick peck and then watched her walk into the kitchen to start preparing dinner for them and their guest, admiring her ass the whole way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Judy! Don't put the noodles on your head!" Michonne laughed, removing the noodles from the baby's head and hands. Luckily, she had given the baby plain noodles with no sauce or else there would be red over everything including herself. Judith had decided that her head was lonely and instead of putting the food in her mouth had decided to try and fashion a hat out of the long, wide, flat strands.

Daryl, Sasha, and Carl laughed at the smallest Grimes, who wore a huge smile with her 6 teeth on full display. Judith loved being the center of attention, which she often was due to being the only baby in Alexandria. 'Probably _a trait she got from her father,'_ Michonne thought, a frown crossing her beautiful face at the thought of the Grimes family patriarch. Though she no longer cared for the man as she had once started too, a bit of the pain he caused by turning to Jesse was still there. ' _If Carl was younger I would never see the kids. My kids.'_

"You okay 'Chonne?" Daryl whispered in her ear. Evideently she had zoned out of it, allowing Judith to cover her dreads with a thick noodle also.

Michonne laughed, coming back to her family. "I'm good."

"Can I take some of this lasagna home Michonne? You know Dad can't cook and it will make a great midnight snack," Carl asked helping himself to a third piece of the Italian delicacy.

"Sure you can. I made more than enough to send some home with yoy.. And since I know you are a growing boy."

Carl licked his fork, grabbing another piece of bread. "Awesome. Dad will love it too. He misses your cooking. I heard him tell Judy earlier."

There was a noticeable change in the air when Carl was finished talking. Daryl looked over at his girlfriend who continued as if Carl hadn't said anything. Sasha looked at the both of them, trying to see Michonne's reaction and Daryl's reaction to Michonne's. "What? Jesse doesn't cook for him?" Daryl spat out harshly. Sasha put her hand on his knee to calm him down. Rick's dismissal of Michonne's feelings were a tough topic for all of them.

"Yeah, she does but he doesn't really care for her food. Or her either lately," the last part was said so quietly, it was if it was not even said. "I just heard him reminding Jude of all the things Michonne did for us earlier. Cooking was one if them." Carl picked at his plate as if his appetite were now gone.

"Well then, hopefully he still likes it," Michonne said, rubbing his head with a smile. She was determined not to think about Rick Grimes talking to his baby girl about her. "Now who is ready to play clue and eat s'mores?"

Carl's face lit up. "You made s'mores? How?"

"Well, Daryl here decided to cheer me up and sweet talked Olivia into more items than we are allowed to get since I wasn't feeling well. When I knew you two were coming to see me, It was a wrap." She tickled Judith on her belly, causing the little girls head to fall back in laughter. "But first we have to clean up."

"No way Michonne! You cooked all this, plus you have company. I'll clean up," Sasha said rising from the table.

Seeing her about to object, Daryl agreed. "No 'Chonne. We insist and will join the three of you shortly. I need my time with Lil Ass Kicker too." He kissed Judith on the head fighting with all his power not to kiss Michonne in front of Carl. The look in her eyes told him he was doing the right thing as she rose and walked to living room with Judith.

Carl hung back for a few minutes before turning to Daryl ans Sasha. "Thanks guys. Not that we don't love you guys, but I miss Michonne so much sometimes it hurts. I can tell Jude does too," Carl said with a sad smile. "Come in soon." And with that he walked to join Judith and the woman who had become their mother, yelling out. " Be prepared to get your but kicked Michonne!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knock knock knock.

"I'll get it," Daryl said rising from the floor. The group was playing scrabble now after 3 hard rounds of Clue. Michonne had suggested it so that Carl could learn some new words but not think of it as a school lesson.

"Who knows who he'll wind up negotiating with in the future? His words could be the key to his survival," she'd told Daryl earlier as the pair went to refill the chocolate sauce and pretzels.

Daryl had to admit she was right. In this new world, it was the suave, smooth talking ones that gathered the following. The Governor, Gareth, Gregory, even Rick to a degree. Daryl was always an actions speak louder than words type of man but it was a new world. One had to be on their game more than ever.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Deanna there. He'd thought she had decided not to visit since she had not appeared earlier in the day. "Hey Deanna. Michonne's in the family room with Carl, Judith and Sasha."

The older lady just nodded as she made her way into the house. Walking into the room, the sight that greeted Daryl made his heart sing. Michonne was feeding Judith small bits of pretzel. Carl and Sasha were arguing over a word and whether it was real or not. This was his family now and he wouldn't have it any other way. Well, add in a baby of their own and _then_ it would be perfect.

"Hello Carl, Sasha. I just came to check on the other half of Alexandra's best run team," Deanna said smiling ear to ear.

Michonne handed Judith to Sasha as she stood up to greet and hug Deanna. Daryl moved over to Sasha, taking the baby from her. "I'm okay. I was diagnosed with fibroids before this all happened. Even had them removed but it seems like they've made a return. At least I hope that's what it is," she chuckled. "Hopefully we find an OBGYN on a run one of these days!"

"Don't we all! What are the Grimes kids doing here?"

"Well, I usually see them before bed unless I'm on a run. Daryl invited them over since I'm not feeling well. I'm going to give Miss Judy bath before she goes home. She's getting cranky and I don't want to return her to Rick with pieces of pasta all over her.

"You really love them don't you?" Deanna asked. "I haven't seen a mother care for kids so well since before this whole mess began."

Michonne looked at her family in the room still playing. Judith reaching and trying to eat the tiles while Daryl held her. Carl keeping them away from her. "I do," she said nodding, tears threatening to fall..

Deanna tapped her on the cheek. "Well, you do everything to make sure they are protected, as well as the rest of us. I can't thank you enough Michonne."

"There's no need to thank me. We're all family now. And I'm sorry we had to postpone the run," she added, now feeling guilty that Deanna was worried about her after she'd spent the morning getting laid by Daryl.

"Michonne, I think it's time for Judy's bath," Carl called. The little girl was now covered on chocolate, her quick hands having grabbed the bowl that they were dipping their s'mores in. It was now all over her face, hands and arms.

"Have fun with that," Deanna said with a smile as she looked at the scene. "Make the run whenever you feel better." She patted Michonne on the back a left, softly closing the door behind her.

 **Sorry about the delay in posting for this story. Thanks to Mickchick for giving me a deadline to update. Thanks also to all of you who have given it a chance despite it not being Richonne. This chapter is just a bridge to the next. I thought it was important to highlight Michonne's relationship with the Grimes' children and Deanna. Next we'll see more Dixonne and how Rick is feeling, why he was talking about Michonne to Jude. There will also be a few flashbacks detailing how Michonne and Daryl got to where they are now. No more long delays! I swear! Please review or comment and PM if you hate it or love it.**

 **Xoxo Vegaslover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _A few hours earlier_

 _Rick stood at the stove, absent-mindedly stirring the soup that he was heating up for dinner. He knew Carl hated soup since they had eaten almost every type ever made when they were out on the road. Cold no less. However he had no energy to even think about making anything else. He was never any good at cooking and since the world had fallen apart he'd somehow gotten worse. All the good meals he'd eaten had been prepared by Carol. And Michonne._

 _He'd not been able to get his former best friend out of his head ever since he'd talked to Daryl earlier. Rick had even began to talk to Judith about Michonne, telling her stories about how the ebony beauty laughed, jokes she'd told him, how he missed her cooking, missed her smile. He knew the baby didn't understand what he was saying but it felt good to get out what he'd been thinking about in his mind for so long out loud. Rick's incessant talk about Michonne caused Judith to chant her name all day as she played with her cups while Rick watched her. "Chonne, Chonne, Chonne, " she sang until he laid her down for her nap. When Carl returned home was tempted to go over to the Rhees' house just to see how she was doing but talked himself out of it. What would he even say to her after all this time?_

 _Hearing Carl coming down the stairs he was jolted from his thoughts. "Carl, dinner'll be ready in 15 minutes or so. You wanna go get your sister up?" he called before seeing Carl round the corner. The teenager looked freshly showed and was dressed in a button down and jeans. Judith was perched in his arms dressed in a pretty pink dress, tights and shoes. " Why are you all dressed up? Judith too?"_

" _Daryl invited us over to dinner since Michonne wasn't feeling good. He knew Jude would want to see her tonight and he misses her too," Carl said as he put a sweater on his sister._

" _Why would you be going over to Daryl's to see Michonne?"_

" _Because she's staying there dad."_

 _A confused Rick stared at his son. "Why's Michonne staying at Daryl and Sasha's? I thought she was living with Glenn and Maggie."_

 _Carl rolled his eyes as he set Judith's diaper bag on the table. "She is dad but she started feeling ill at Daryl's house this morning before they left for the run. Daryl suggested that she stay there so that he could keep an eye on her." He sniffed the air and scrunched up his face. "Really Jude? I just changed you! At least you did it before we left! We don't want to smell up Sasha and Daryl's house." He walked out of the room and back upstairs to change his sister._

 _Rick stood there frozen by the stove. Michonne was staying at Daryl's house? It was just because she was ill right? Something about the situation bothered Rick but he couldn't pin point what it was. It was the same feeling he'd gotten when speaking to Daryl earlier about Michonne. Looking in the direction of the diaper bag he saw something brown sticking out. He walked over and pulled the item out. It was a framed picture of Rick, the kids and Michonne on the back porch shortly after they had arrived in Alexandria. Carl was on one side of Michonne and Rick was on the other, his arm around her as she held a smaller Judith. All four had huge smiles on their faces, relieved at finally having a real roof over their heads. Rick smiled as he thought of a happier time. A time when he saw her beautiful smile everyday. She looked absolutely breathtaking in the photo. Hearing Carl come back down the stairs he quickly placed the picture back in the diaper bag and went back to pretending to stir his dinner._

" _Okay, we're leaving dad. We'll be back in a few hours."_

" _Not too late. You know Jude has a bed time."_

" _Of course dad. Michonne knows what time she goes down," Carl said once again rolling his eyes at his dad as he slung the diaper bag over his shoulder. "She is the one who's been doing it since we were reunited after Terminus."_

" _I know that son," he said irritated by the attitude he was getting from his eldest child. He cleared his throat. "By the way, what's that you got in the diaper bag?"_

 _Carl looked down. "Oh you mean the photo? I don't think that Michonne has one of me, her and Jude together. I wanted to give her one to cheer her up, speed along her recovery, you know? Later dad," he called as he walked out the front door._

" _Bye Carl," he said turning off the stove, his appetite suddenly gone. Instead he opened a cabinet, taking out a glass and pouring himself some bourbon that had been found on a run. Rick took a long sip before closing his eyes as he leaned on the counter, hoping it would heal the sudden ache in his heart._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm back," Daryl called out closing the door behind him. He'd just walked Carl and Judith back to their house after a fun filled evening. Taking off his boots, she saw Sasha sitting on the couch. "Where's 'Chonne?"

"She's upstairs in your room. She hasn't come down since you left with the kids. I think she's upset."

Daryl pursed his lips and nodded. "I'mma go talk to her. See what wrong."

"Okay. I'll be here watching Dr. Who," she said as he took the stairs two at a time in a rush to see what was bothering his girlfriend.

Daryl was remind instantly why he loved his bed when he walked into his room as saw Michonne lying down, looking at the picture that Carl had given her before he'd left for the night. Sasha and herself had informed him that the huge mahogany masterpiece was called a sleigh bed. Everytime he entered his room and saw Michonne's lithe, ebony body against his crisp white sheets he was transported back to the Christmas mornings he had dreamed of as a child: his present in Santa's sleigh under a mound of snow, waiting for him to tear into it.

Daryl managed to restrain himself, and just watch the woman from afar for the second time that night. He loved Michonne. He had loved her for a long time, probably since they had met. He knew that with all his being. As much as he wanted to take her right then, he knew that she was dealing with something at the moment.

"I miss them so much," she whispered. "I hate the fact that I had to give Jude her bath here and that they have to leave. That I can't put Judith to bed tonight. That I'm not there in the morning to see her smiling in her crib. Stinky diaper and all." A lone tear fell down her cheek. "I have to send food home with Carl to make sure he gets enough to eat. I don't even know if he's eating enough veggies!"

"I know it sucks 'Chonne. But you still see those kids everyday unless we're on a run. They still love you and Carl understands. It's not the same but I miss them too." Daryl laid down behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Looking at the picture he smiled. Michonne looked positively radiant in a yellow halter top, her face lit up with an enormous smile as she held the baby. His eyes then shifted to Rick who had his arm around her. The smile left his face as his insecurities about his relationship with Michonne flashed in his mind. "Is that all you miss 'Chonne?"

He felt her body shake in silent laughter. "Yes Daryl. That's _all_ I miss. I don't miss Rick." She put the picture down and turned around so that they were face to face. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why would I miss him when I have a real man right here? As my boyfriend? I just miss my kids."

Daryl pecked her full lips in what was supposed to be a chaste, comforting kiss. However, he was once again pulled into the universe that was Michonne and the kiss quickly escalated into something else. Hearing a moan escape from her, he pulled her tight against his body, rubbing his hands against the smooth skin of her arms. Rolling her over on to her back his hands made their way up her shirt, brushing against a stiff nipple as he began to kiss down her neck. He zeroed in on the spot behind her ear, knowing that was a particularly sensitive spot for her. He knew he'd hit the promised land when he heard her small gasp. He lifted her shirt up, making his way toward her breast, replacing his hand with his mouth.

"Ummm baby," Michonne breathed out as his warm tongue traveled over her erect bud. He suckled one of her firm, perky breast with his lips as his hand kneaded and played with the other before switching. His hand inched slowly down, ghosting against her stomach before slipping into her sleep shorts. His fingers were instantly coated in her warm wetness as he ran them along her swollen lower lips.

Daryl pulled his mouth from breast and nuzzled his nose against her soft cheek. "Let me make you feel better 'Chonne," he said softly, his finger now slowly circling her clit. "Will you let me do that?"

"Yes, make me feel good baby," Michonne said before grabbing his face to give him a deep kiss. He removed his hand from between her thighs and began sliding down her pants, tossing them on the floor. Daryl began kissing down her body slowly, until he made it down to her feet.

Sitting on his knees, he ran his hands up and down her silky, smooth onyx skin, desire in his eyes. "Take off your shirt doll. I need you naked," he said quietly, his hands still rubbing her skin. "That's my girl," Daryl said once her top joined her bottoms on the floor. He began kissing her again, nipping at the sensitive space behind her knees and her inner thighs before settling at her apex, which was shaved bare. "Beautiful."

After moving one leg over his shoulder, he ran his tongue between her folds and moaned. "I love the way you taste 'Chonne." He did. She was sweet yet tangy like an exotic fruit he couldn't name. He continued laving her core before using his thumbs to part her lips, exposing her clit from her hood. Daryl softly blew on it, causing Michonne to shiver as he place his warm mouth on her bundle.

"Oh god," she moaned as his tongue massaged her gently. Placing her hand against his head, she rolled her hips in time with the movement of his mouth. "Damn baby. That feels so good," she groaned out. Daryl responded by increasing the pressure and speed of his ministrations against her core. He felt her legs begin to shake so he pulled his mouth away and licked up and down her folds, catching her wetness with his tongue as it darted in and out of her hole.

He slid one long finger into her hot, tight opening, groaning as he did so. Michonne's pussy was like an inferno, gripping his digit as he worked it in and out before adding a second one. Curling them in a come hither motion, he continued pumping until he felt her body shake. He smiled knowing he'd found her g-spot. Taking care to make sure he continued to hit that spot, he once again placed his lips against her mound, flattening his tongue against her wonderful jewel.

Daryl felt her begin to clinch around his fingers as he moved them in her body and increased the oscillation of his tongue against her clit. Raising his eyes but never removing his mouth from her, he observed her chest heaving up and down as she rubbed and tweaked her nipples with one hand. The other one gripped the bed next to her before moving to hold his head in place between her legs, threading her fingers through his hair. "Don't stop baby! Please don't stop!" she whimpered as she humped his face.

Soon her pussy clamped down on his digits, locking them in place as her back arched off the bed before she drenched his fingers and mouth. "OOOIHHHH MY GOD!" she cried out as she gripped his is hair, her body shuddering violently due to the intensity of her orgasm. Daryl continued to slowly work her as she came down, placing soft sweet kiss on her thighs before removing his fingers from her. He carefully licked up all her remaining wetness not wanting to waste a drop, before sliding up her body. Michonne pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Do you feel better doll?" Daryl asked her once he pulled away, breathless.

"I couldn't feel better," she whispered with a smile as she slid her hand down his chest before gripping his rock hard cock through his jeans. "I mean I _could…"_ Michonne amended as she rubbed him.

Taking every ounce of strength he had, Daryl removed her hand from him. "That was about you 'Chonne. _For you,_ to make you feel better and relax. You're always giving to everyone else. I just wanted to give you something back."

"Well you definitely gave me something alright," she chuckled before kissing him again. "Thank you so much baby. But I want one more thing if you can indulge me."

"Anything."

"Join me for a shower? I'm a sweaty wet mess. No way I can go to bed like this."

Daryl stood up from the bed, undressing as fast he could before scooping Michonne into his arms. "Whatever you desire, I'll do for you Michonne," he told her, staring into her eyes as he walked them towards the bathroom.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Michonne grabbed a towel and her lotion, then walked over to the bed and sat down. Though there was plenty of kissing and hugging, their shower was pretty PG rated. She began her post shower ritual, starting with lotioning her feet, working her way up to her shoulders then finally her face. Daryl dressed in a tee shirt and gym shorts, sat down next to her. He held his hand out and she squirted lotion into it.

"I'm gonna go get some water. Want me to bring you some up?" he asked massaging the lotion into her back.

"Sure baby. Thanks," she turned her head and gave him a smile. Daryl lowered his head a gave her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Be right back." He descended the steps in his usual silent fashion and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and chugged the whole thing right there. After throwing the bottle in the garbage, he grabbed two more from the refrigerator and was about to turn up the stairs when he saw a light from Sasha's room. He walked toward it and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Daryl opened the door to see Sasha sitting in the recliner reading. "Shouldn't you be asleep? You have watch in an hour."

"I took a nap this afternoon. I'll be fine. Besides, I'll have Abe there in a few hours to make sure I'm awake," she said with a chuckle.

"Okay. Just want to make sure you're alert out there." Daryl stood there a minute longer, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Michonne and I didn't bother you did we? I know we can get pretty…vocal at times?" He peered at his roommate through his long hair.

Sasha couldn't help but to fall out laughing. Daryl looked like a little boy who had just be caught trying to steal cookies. She rose from her chair and walked over to the man she regarded as her brother. Wrapping her arms around him, she smiled. "No you didn't disturb me. However you _did_ just answer why you didn't come down to watch Dr. Who with me. You know I just had this conversation with Michonne earlier. You guys are _fine!_ Don't worry about me. You've shown much more respect for me than I did for my poor college roommate!"

She stepped back for a moment and looked at him, holding his hands. "It's normal for you to want to show her how much you love her. Yeah I said it. You love her and she loves you just as much. That scene today in the living room with Judith and Carl? If I didn't know who their father was, I would swear you guys were a family!"

Daryl laughed at that since he also had been thinking of Michonne as their mother earlier. "I guess that makes you the gun toting, sharp shooting aunt then. " He breathed a sigh of relief then gave her a quick squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "Have a safe and uneventful watch sis," he said before walking out the room and back upstairs to his girlfriend.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The room was dark, only lit from the moonlight the shone through the open window when he walked in. Daryl could see Michonne lying on her side facing the window but he couldn't tell if she was asleep. He took off his shirt and shorts, preferring to be unclothed as he knew she too would be. Sex or no sex, there was nothing like the feel of Michonne's naked body next to his. Lifting the sheet, he slid across the bed to her and pulled her to him.

"Saw Sasha's light on and wanted to know if she was okay. She was just reading before her watch shift tonight. Said she had taken a nap earlier."

"And you wanted to know if she heard us."

Daryl chuckled at how well Michonne knew him and vice versa. "Yeah maybe. She said she had the same conversation with you earlier."

"Yep."

They settled into that comfortable silence that had always existed between them and they gazed out the window at the tree tops against the night sky. As he ran his hand up and down her arm, Daryl wondered if Sasha had also told Michonne her thoughts on their feelings for each other. She was right that he loved Michonne and he was pretty sure it was mutual even though they had yet to say it to each other. He wanted to have a baby with her. Hell, he wanted to have a football team of kids with her; crossbow carrying, katana welding, badass kids that could take down any threats, human and walker alike. Children that had her smile and laugh. Her compassion and strength.

He was momentarily shaken from his thoughts as he heard the door close as Sasha departed for watch. It was easy to go back to his previous thoughts when he heard Michonne let out a contented sigh. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. That he lived for her. But how should he bring it up? This was a first for Daryl. He had never said those three little words to _anyone_ but he knew now that he had waited for a reason. Michonne was his soul mate. No one had ever understood him like she did. She offered no judgements, giving him unconditional love and support all the time. He kissed her on her shoulder.

"What's on your mind baby?" she questioned, causing him to chuckle once more at how in sync they were. She turned around to look at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'. You just know me so well, it's crazy ya know?" he answered with a smile, leaning on his elbow.

Michonne returned his smile as she once again brushed his hair away from his eyes. "I do know. What I also know is that you need a hair cut! I hate not being to see your beautiful blue eyes."

"You know what _I know_ 'Chonne?" She shook her head no. "I know that I love _you_ Michonne." Her hand froze in mid stroke through his hair, her eyes wide.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before opening them again to stare directly into her chocolate brown pools. Removing her hand from his hair, he clutched it in his. "I said I love you Michonne Anthony. I'm totally head over heels in love with you. You make me happier than I've ever been."

Michonne laid there silent just staring at him. His heart was beating out if his chest as bile rose up in his throat. What if she didn't feel the same? Had he just ruined his relationship with the best person he'd ever met? Was Sasha wrong?

"I love you too Daryl Dixon. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you."

"You do?" he scanned her eyes, only seeing truth and love behind the tears that were welling up in them. Before he knew it, tears started to fall down his face as she nodded her head. "Thank god!" He bent down, capturing her lips in a kiss before he moved on top of her, determined to show how much he loved her all night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I wanted to say thank you for everyone that's given this story a chance. The response has been amazing and I can't begin to convey how grateful I am. I know it's not Richonne but the support has been unreal. Please continue to review, criticize and PM me with any questions as they help me more than you know.**

 **Vegaslover**


End file.
